Share All Your Secrets Tonight
by SterlingBabe
Summary: Serena, saxon daughter of the earl of lionswood, was beaten and dropped into the strong arms of Darien Dragons Bane. Will there hatred of each others people destroy them...or will they over come there differences for a better cause. And...will love follow


Serena glared at her adversary. Her rich, bottomless eyes searched for a weakness. Somehow, she knew their wasn't one to find. Her eyes greedily drank in his profile. His broad shoulders were huge. His arms were huge. Unconsciously she knew he could break her. His legs, incased in hunting breaches, clung like a second skin, showing off the solid, hard muscles made from constant training and conditioning. An inaudible gasp jerked from her. 'He's a dog, a Norman.' Shaking, Sterling saw that she would not rid the world of another Norman this day.

" What the bloody hell are you doing on our land you Norman?" She spat the name out as if it fouled her mouth up. Suddenly, the man before her could blink, a dagger appeared in her hands. She aimed, and threw. Somehow, Serena knew she missed.She groaned in disgust. She never missed unless she wanted to.

Darien stared in pure awe at the vengeful goddess before him. If he was dreaming, he sure as hell didn't want to wake up. 'She's beautiful, Saxon and all.' He watched her long blond braid swing as a backdrop to her shapely hips. The shirt she wore was obviously a mans, and swallowed her, yet still it showed off every divine curve she possessed. She yelled something at him, but he was oblivious to what she said. His eyes were glued to her curvy lips that shaped each sound. They were the most luscious, kissable lips he'd ever known existed. Blood surged downward. He was suddenly glad to have his armor to shield his erection. Then before he knew what had happened, a dagger was coming his way, but it was terribly off. He didn't even have to move to dodge the knife. It flew inches from his shoulder to land in the tree behind him. The confusion was in her eyes, then anger. He realized this flawless demoness wore her heart on her sleeve. Her eyes were windows into her innocent soul. His heart jerked as he realized he would never be able to get to know the women in front of him. His eyes darkened in regret and remorse. It was time to go. He was expected soon. It was time to leave this little Saxon. Slowly, he raised his hand in salute, and walked away.

Serena stared, confused and infinitely annoyed with his dismissal. 'That jerk. Does he think I wont attack him when his back is turned? She slowly reached toward the sheath on her back, but paused when it touched the worn handle of her sword. She was not so honorless as to strike a man with his back turned. But that was the only reason she didn't attack. That was, at least, the excuse she kept giving herself. She finally broke into a silent run, darting through the dense foliage around her. She finally found her faithful steed, Silver, and as she reached for the reigns, a hand covered her mouth.

"Where is that little minx!" Lord of Lionswood bellowed.

"It is half passed the hour dinner was supposed to be served. Someday I will not be so lenient and she will go without food!" Lady Fiona chuckled and looked at her husband fondly.

" Dear, dear Charles. That 'little minx' has you wrapped around her delicate little finger. It will be a fiery day in heaven when you let your baby go without dinner." Fiona slowly rose and glided toward the muscular man at her side. "Perhaps we could do something more invigorating than talking while we wait, my love?" Charles looked at his wife, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm starting to hope the chit never comes home." He picked up his wife and left the parlor, to a more…convenient place.

Darien walked into a busy hall, swarming with men and women. 'His newly acquired home' he thought. The hall was grand, rivaling the Royal hall itself. Tables were scattered around, stairs to the rooms stood grandly on each sides of his dais. His mother smiled at him from the hearth, and then went back to work on her stitching. His father, though gruff, patted his hands in affection, then walked to his wife. His lieutenant and best friend, Andrew, slapped him on the back good heatedly. "Welcome home, my lord. What news?" Darien ordered a tinkered of ale and sat down in the busy hall.

"That oaf of a king wants Saxon land and blood. As the kings 'most elite group of loyal men' its our job to acquire loyalty from Saxons by peace, or otherwise." Darien shook his head in disgust. A meat was slapped in front of him by the cook, Miss Martha, he looked up.

"Thank you, love." Darien grinned at the wrinkly old woman. He had known her since he was in diapers. He was about to continue, when Seiya, the most disagreeable man in his army stepped down the stairs with an air of superiority.

"Darien," Seiya boomed in his mouse-like voice. Darien's eyes narrowed at the disrespectful address.

"Sir Seiya, how would you address an Earl of the royal court?" Norris turned a furious shade of red. Everyone's eyes were upon him, laughter glowed in their eyes.

"Your Lordship, Your Grace, My Lord." He gritted out.

"Than why, Sir Seiya, did you address me so informally in front of my many subjects?" Darien was almost worried for the vain man. Seiya's skin color was rapidly approaching purple.

"Your Lordship, I apologize for my impudence." Seiya paused as if to swallow his giant pride.

"Please except my humble apology." He turned abruptly and went right back up the stairs he had just descended from. Andrew started laughing uproariously, spurring others to let their laughter out.

"That little peacock needed that. He is going to be a problem someday. He is almost as bad as our dear old David."

Darien nodded in mock graveness. Then he cracked a smile. "By the way where the hell is that bastard?" As the meal continued, his mind wondered to a certain tigress. What was she up to?

Serena started struggling furiously. The smell of straight alcohol choked her. She bit into the fleshy hand that covered her mouth and nose. A howl of pain erupted from her attacker. He drew back his hand, and hit Serena on the jaw. Tears burned in her eyes. Everything blurred, but not even that stopped from fighting as is he ran his grotesque hands over her ample body. Tears of disgust and fear continued to render her blind. Then, she heard the sickening thud of a rock hitting her head. Her scream died in her throat as her body crumpled.

The man grinned as he scanned his prize. 'What a beauty' he thought with a drunken leer on his face. Her breast squeezed against his overlarge belly. Her silver-blonde hair hung over his arm, tickling his muscle less arms. He hit her again in triumph then threw her over his horses and mounted to ride of to his new keep.

Fiona was sick with worry. Her baby still was not home. Two of their best scouts were sent out to find her daughter, and had yet to return. Fiona turned to her husband, her brow furrowed with anxiety. "Dear, you don't think it is the work of the Normans who took over Dragons Bane Keep, do you? They have only just conquered that land. Surely they are not going after us so soon?" Charles knew he had to be strong for his wife, but he was just as scared. His hands shook as he wrapped them around his worried wife. 'Where is she??" was his only thought.

Darien looked up from the chess game he was playing when the doors to the keep were thrown open, and David strutted in like a king. In his hands was a wrapped up bundle. "Thank god you brought us some meat David, or we might have kicked you out already." he bellowed. His dislike for the man stemmed from the fact that David was loyal to one man, and that was himself.

"Tha's no' food milord. I have found a little something to your bed. She is something feisty an' fought like a undercharged whore, she did. And when you tire o' the bitch, I'll welcome her wi' open arms." His drunk laughed made soldiers cringe in distaste. He dropped the bundle on the floor and kicked it outward, where it slowly unraveled itself. And when it did, Darien's heart stopped. There, bruised and unconscious was his goddess. His warrior woman. Darien slowly unsheathed his sword and slowly approached the unfortunate soon-to-be dead man. The color drained from David's face as he seemed to know what was about to happen. He slowly backed up in sync with Darien as he moved forward. Then as quick as a whip, Darien cut the man down. Blood splattered on his face, but he barely noticed. He hit his knees beside the blond headed angel. Her left cheek was swelling and turning dark purple. Her lip was split and blood dripped from her head injury. 'What had the bastard done to her?' He scooped her up and took her up the long stairs to his room. He barely noticed the shocked and stunned look on the faces of his men. All that mattered was getting this beaten woman safe.

**HIII this is my first Sailor moon fanfic. when i was younger i used to watch this all the time...but i wantd to add a twist to the story...hope i pulled it off. The Darien Crew and Serena Crew will show up later. BTW I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON w/ love**

Sophi aka Sterling Babe


End file.
